


Fluid

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [12]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Ageplay, All the Cute, Anxiety, Bathing, Concert, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dehydration, Diapers, Doctor - Freeform, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hiding sickness, IV - Freeform, M/M, Medical, Medication, Shock, Sickfic, baby!harry - Freeform, cgl, daddy!louis, ddlb, delerious, doctor visit, fluid, sick, throwing up, upset, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: “Harry, please, you already sound great, you don’t need to push it anymore,” Louis said, trying to convince Harry as best he could, wishing he would stop pushing his rehearsal so hard.“Stop it, I can do better,” Harry retaliated, Louis rubbing his temples as Harry asked for the verse to be played again, Louis hearing the strain on his voice as he sang.—Or the one where Harry is sick and gets an IV
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Harry & Louis [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/445735
Comments: 27
Kudos: 71





	Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> It’s here!! If you’ve been following on tumblr you know that I’ve been cooking something in the oven for a while! This is based off of the picture from the “Vitamin H” article in RS. Yes I almost died from it. 
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> othersideofdark.tumblr.com  
> soft-inspo.tumblr.com  
> othersideofdark@outlook.com

“Harry can you please just take five minutes?”

“No, it has to be perfect Lou, I’m fine.”

“Harry, please, you already sound great, you don’t need to push it anymore,” Louis said, trying to convince Harry as best he could, wishing he would stop pushing his rehearsal so hard. 

“Stop it, I can do better,” Harry retaliated, Louis rubbing his temples as Harry asked for the verse to be played again, Louis hearing the strain on his voice as he sang. 

“Harry-”

“Nope,” Harry shut him down with again, Louis sighing at his predicament. He watched as Harry swayed across the floor, catching a slight stumble from his gangly boyfriend - rectified by Harry throwing out a dance move. He heard Harry laugh mid-word, the antics grating on his nerves and making him move closer to Harry again. 

“Baby, we need to rest,” Louis tried, catching Harry flaring his nose in annoyance at him. 

“I’ll rest when I want to,” Harry challenged, Louis sighing at his lack of respect towards him. 

Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Harry turned and began rehearsing again, voice scratchy as he tried to force it, frustrated and tired from it not sounding exactly how he wanted it to. Louis decided to take a step back, needing to cool off the angry feeling that was rising up the back of his neck. He moved to the side, watching Harry from a safe distance. 

“We need to take a break,” Jeff said, appearing next to Louis. 

“Tell me about it, I’ve been trying but he’s a force to be reckoned with currently,” Louis said. 

“Harry!” Jeff yelled, catching his attention, “it’s break time!” 

“No! I’ve almost got it!” Harry said, a frown set on his face. 

“Don’t rile him up, I’ll make a call and sort it,” Louis said, Jeff shrugging to him before he stepped away. 

Louis stepped to the side and pulled out his phone, dialling the one number he knew that had authority over everyone – including Harry. 

“Hi, doctor Gray? It’s Louis.”

The phone call was short and sweet, Louis explaining that Harry had run himself raw and that he wound himself up during rehearsals. Dr. Gray said he was on his way, the crew alerted before Louis knew it. 

“Mmm, ya that sounds like a sore throat,” Dr. Gray said as he found Louis lurking in a shadow, watching Harry from afar still to not raise his suspicions. 

“I know,” Louis said, “he needs to go down but has refused for the last week. He just needs an overnight to relax his nerves.”

“I can see that. I can’t guarantee that I can get him down but I can certainly check him out and put him on vocal rest if he needs it,” Dr. Gray said. 

“He’s all yours, work your magic,” Louis said, gesturing his hand towards Harry, watching Dr. Gray walk over to him. 

Harry stopped mid note as he saw the doctor coming towards him, frowning as Dr. Gray swiped a chair into his hand. 

“Sit,” Dr. Gray said as he got to Harry, putting the chair next to him. 

“No,” Harry said, folding his arms. 

“Harry, don’t cause a fuss.”

“No, you can’t make me.”

“Actually I can. We signed the paperwork,” Dr. Gray played his hand, raising his eyebrows as Harry squirmed, pointing at the chair. 

“Fine,” Harry finally said, taking a seat. 

“I’ll be five minutes, lets see your arm,” Dr. Gray instructed, wrapping a blood pressure cuff around Harry’s bicep and sticking his stethoscope in his ears. 

He gently looked over Harry, getting Harry to open his mouth so he could check his throat, followed by looking in his ears, temperature taken and chest listened to under his tshirt. He also looked at Harry’s eyes and in his nose, feeling his neck underneath his jaw and finishing by pressing his fingers into Harry’s abdomen. 

“You’re sick Harry,” Dr. Gray said, Harry turning his nose up at him. 

“I am not,” Harry said. 

“Harry, don’t fight me on this please, I know what sick looks like and you’re sick,” Dr. Gray said, watching Harry flex his jaw in annoyance. 

“I’m fine.”

“You have a fever and your entire sinus cavity is upset, you need fluids and to rest,” Dr. Gray said, Harry looking at him. 

“But I can still sing?” Harry asked. 

“No, your throat is raw and needs rest as well - you need to go, steam and take a nap,” Dr. Gray said, Harry frowning and huffing at him. 

“Can I have ten minutes?” Harry asked. 

“No Harry, it needs to be now,” Dr. Gray enforced. 

“Please? I promise I’ll go in ten,” Harry whined. 

“You get five Harry, and you have to sit and let me put an IV in, okay?” Dr. Gray compromised. 

“Do I have to have one?” Harry asked, not liking that Dr. Gray was calling the on site nurse over, explaining what he needed from her. 

“Yes Harry, you’re really dehydrated and if you need any medication I’ll have a line in already,” Dr. Gray said, setting up his things. 

Harry sighed in defeat and swiped his microphone from the stand, smiling back to Mitch as Dr. Gray started working on his arm with the help of the nurse. 

Harry gritted his way through his verses, his arm held up by the nurse as Dr. Gray found a vein and pierced it, setting the IV and taping it down to his elbow. He plugged his line in and taped the tube down to Harry’s forearm, making sure everything was happy as Harry wrapped up his last line. 

Harry whimpering and shuffling his feet caught Dr. Gray’s attention though, looking up to see a worried expression across Harry’s face, his eyes trained on his IV. 

“Go get Louis please,” Dr. Gray instructed the nurse, taking Harry’s arm from her in one hand, passing Harry’s mic to a tech with the other. 

“It’s okay, you’re all safe, Louis’ coming,” Dr. Gray consoled, helping Harry put his arm down as his free hand headed for his mouth. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay baby, I’m right here,” Louis said as he got to Harry, seeing that tears were already forming in his eyes. Harry desperately reached for Louis, grabbing onto his wrist. 

“I’ve got you, lets go to the back love,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and helping him stand, Dr. Gray towing behind them as Louis lead Harry to the back, his team clearing the way. 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Louis said as they got into Harry’s dressing room, his thumb already partially in his mouth, tears threatening to spill over. 

“I need everyone but doctor Gray and the nurse out, and there better be security at the door or else I’ll flip,” Louis said to a hovering Jeff, “nobody comes in - I’ll send the nurse if I need you.” 

“On the couch bubs,” Louis instructed Harry as the room cleared, getting Harry to sit down again, Harry whining at him and tugging at his hand. 

“I know, I need to get your stuff love,” Louis said, Harry whining louder and pulling again. 

“You sit too, I’ll get his stuff,” Dr. Gray said, encouraging Louis to sit down, Harry immediately climbing into his lap. 

“Relax, everyone is gone, you’re perfectly safe,” Louis said, sitting Harry in between his legs, hands wrapped around his waist. 

“The large Mickey Mouse luggage is the emergency bag, it’s got everything he needs,” Louis told Dr. Gray, watching him retrieve the suitcase, popping it open on the floor beside them. 

“Shhhh,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear as he whined again, descending into a cry around his thumb as he began to drop. 

“I know it’s hard but I need you to rest your voice, just try and relax into it, okay?” Dr. Gray said, gently taking Harry’s thumb out of his mouth, replacing it with a soother. 

“Shhhh,” Louis cooed as Harry cried, putting his hands over Louis’, pushing and squirming against him. 

“Relax, it’s all okay, you’re safe,” Louis tried to comfort, pressing soft kisses against Harry’s neck and holding onto his fingers. 

“Don’t touch it baby,” Louis warned as Harry focused on his IV, hiccuping in air as he detached one of his hands from Louis, just grazing the tubing with his fingertips, turning and whining into Louis’ neck. 

“We having a bit of a strop?” Dr. Gray asked as he looked to Harry from seeing what was held in the suitcase, Harry continuing to cry. 

“Ohhh, ya, a big ole cry is a good release,” Dr. Gray said, locating a tissue box and wiping Harry’s eyes and nose. 

“What are we upset about? Let’s try and fix it up,” Dr. Gray suggested, Harry gripping Louis’ hands and wiggling in his lap. 

“You’re gunna tell,” Harry whined, Dr. Gray rubbing his knee. 

“Harry, have you been keeping it a secret that you haven’t felt well?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry crying and panicking the only answer they needed. 

“You haven’t been feeling well?” Louis asked, “why didn’t you say anything baby?” 

“Wanna play,” Harry said through his tears, Louis cooing at him and rocking him on the couch. 

“Love, if you don’t tell me then I can’t help you to get better so you can play the show,” Louis said, “you poor thing, no wonder you’re upset.”

“Let’s not worry about it right now, okay? Would you like a dip?” Louis asked, knowing Harry was in no mindset to be punished, suffering through sickness alone was enough punishment for him. Harry nodded, squishing his legs together at the thought. 

“Do you need to wet? Go wee wee?” Louis asked, Harry nodding again. 

“We can do that, no problem,” Dr. Gray said, pulling out everything he would need to change Harry. 

“Okay, let's get these clothes off sweetie,” Dr. Gray said, untying Harry’s shoes before slipping them off his feet, followed by the buttons on his pants. Louis helped lift him to get the material off of his legs, Harry left in his underwear and socks. 

A changing pad was slipped under his bum and Dr. Gray put on some gloves before he pulled Harry's underwear down, making him instinctively press his thighs together. Louis wiped at his cheeks as he continued to take in tearful breaths, tummy shaking from his jerking. 

“It’s okay, I know it’s uncomfortable,” Dr. Gray said as he pried Harry’s legs apart, sliding the diaper under him. 

“Do you want to wet and then I can change you? So you’ll have a nice, fresh dip,” Dr. Gray asked, fresh tears slipping from his eyes, dripping off his jaw as he nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll just hold it for you, wet when you can,” Dr. Gray said, holding the front of Harry’s diaper up for him to pee in. 

Harry wiggled a little bit as he tried to pee, body not used to letting go in a diaper yet, his brain feeling like it was bouncing inside of his skull. Louis kept pressing kisses to his head and neck though, Dr. Gray instructing the nurse how to set up Harry’s steamer. Suddenly he was going though, bladder finally winning and soaking his diaper. 

“Good job, feels better doesn’t it?” Louis asked, Harry nodding as the soggy diaper was taken away, replaced with a fresh one. 

“Let’s get you on your steamer – have you taken your inhaler?” Dr. Gray asked, Louis holding Harry still as he tried to move away from his steamer, Harry jerking as the mask was secured onto him. 

“He took his daily this morning, but I don’t know about through rehearsals,” Louis said, Harry shaking his head ‘no.’

“No? Not recently?” Dr. Gray said, asking the nurse to go and get his bag. 

“Sweetie the inhalers are for when you’re not feeling well. You can take either your daily or your emergency dose when you’re congested or even when you’re feeling a sore throat coming on. They’re there to help open your airway so you can breathe easier,” Dr. Gray said, getting a tissue and wiping at Harry’s tears again, wiping up his snotty nose under his mask and soother after. 

“It’s okay, I know you’re tired,” Dr. Gray said, taking his bag from the nurse. 

“Let’s take a good listen, I’m just going to sneak under the back of your shirt,” Dr. Gray said as he put his stethoscope in his ears, Louis helping Harry lean forward a bit as he took in deep breaths for Dr. Gray. 

“Do you have a chamber for his inhaler? Things aren’t super bad but he could use a dose of his regular inhaler,” Dr. Gray asked, Harry whining and trying to squirm again. 

“Relax, relax Harry, it’s nothing that you don’t know,” Louis said, trying to restrain Harry as best he could in his lap, “there should be a chamber in the suitcase, his inhaler is probably in the bathroom.”

“Okay, let us get them,” Dr. Gray said, instructing the nurse to get Harry’s inhaler while he fished out the chamber. 

Harry fought against Louis the whole time, crying out as he heard his inhaler getting shook, pushing against the ground to try and get away. 

“Relax, it’s fine love,” Louis said, Harry beginning to screech as Dr. Gray came closer to him. 

“What’s the fuss for, hmm? I’m not going to hurt you, promise I’ll be gentle,” Dr. Gray said, Harry trying to bring his knees up and block Dr. Gray. 

“You’re fine, settle down,” Dr. Gray said as he took Harry’s steamer off, setting it to the side, Harry pressing his knees against Dr. Gray’s abdomen. 

“Shhh, I’ll be quick,” Dr. Gray said, pushing Harry’s legs apart and stepping in between them. 

Harry cried and tried to get away one last time, Dr. Gray grabbing the back of his head and sandwiching him into his inhaler. He dispensed the medication as Harry screamed, choking as he breathed in. 

“Easy, it’s almost done,” Dr. Gray said, Harry crying and taking choppy breaths as the medication settled into him. 

Harry barked out a cough as the inhaler was removed, leaning forward and wiggling out of Louis’ grasp, hands on Louis’ knees as he let out croupy coughs. 

“Mmm there's the real culprit,” Dr. Gray said, Louis rubbing his hands under Harry’s shirt on his back. 

“I’d like to know how you hid that from me,” Louis said, surprised to hear the cough coming from Harry. 

Harry cried out as he knew he was caught, hanging his head down. 

“Hey, hey, I need you to tell me really what’s been going on,” Dr. Gray said, kneeling down in front of Harry, tilting his chin up to meet his eyes. 

“I d-didn’t feel well, b-but but I wanna play,” Harry stuttered, crying afterwards. 

“Yeah, we know that, but we need to know the rest Harry, we know you’ve been feeling poorly but we need the full story, and I can’t clear you to sing until then, so we’re going to take some deep breaths and calm down and talk about it,” Dr. Gray said, Harry nodding and trying to breathe out. 

“Good job, relax back, get comfy,” Dr. Gray said as Harry began to calm, Louis helping him back into his arms, curling up sideways with his feet on the couch. 

“Okay, let's hear what happened - full story” Dr. Gray said, sitting on the couch beside them. 

“I had a scratchy throat last week, and then I felt stuffy so I took some stuff and then my inhaler made it tickle,” Harry admitted, toying with the end of his shirt. 

“Okay, have you felt hot the whole time?” Dr. Gray asked. 

“Only when the medicine stops,” Harry replied. 

“Yeah? Do you remember what you took?”

“The orange stuff.”

“It’s DayQuil, that’s orange,” Louis said, “did you take any NyQuil love? Any of the blue stuff?”

“Ya,” Harry said, nodding his head. 

“Okay, do you remember when you took it last?” Dr. Gray asked. 

“Morning,” Harry said. 

“This morning?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry nodding. 

“Explains the mild fever, it’s probably starting to wear off now,” Dr. Gray said. 

“Okay, usually I would bed rest you until you were better, but I’m going to try and doctor you up the best I can for the show – once it’s done though you’re in bed and you’re at the throat specialist. No ifs, ands, or buts. You’re on strict vocal rest especially today and tomorrow. You’re actually off and at home tomorrow. We’re going to pump you full of fluids and vitamins and we’re going to try and soothe your throat as much as we can.”

Harry started whining and crying again at the news, burying his wet face into Louis’ neck as he sobbed. Louis rocked him in his arms, patting the back of his head, trying to get him to settle down. 

“I want you to sleep if you need to, we’ll let the fever work a little bit and wait for this bag of fluids to finish before getting you home,” Dr. Gray said. 

“I don’t want the sleepies,” Harry worried through his tears, making Dr. Gray smile. 

“No sleepies, I promise. You might get drowsy from the cold medication but nothing like being sedated,” Dr. Gray said, “but do you know what you do get?” 

“What?” Harry asked, getting distracted by the question, calming a little bit as he turned his head to look at Dr. Gray, keeping his forehead on Louis’ neck. 

“Blankies and pillows and your soothie and a warm bath at home and a big cuddle with Honey,” Dr. Gray said, Harry whining with want into Louis’ shoulder. 

“Let’s get you tucked in and on your steamer,” Dr. Gray said, standing up and retrieving a blanket from the back of the couch, making sure that Harry was comfortable and that his IV line wasn’t getting caught as he was covered up, Louis holding him close in his arms. 

His soother was wiggled back into his mouth and Louis tilted his head up so his steamer could be placed back over his mouth and nose, the nurse wetting a facecloth for him and wiping his face down, Harry beginning to relax as he was taken care of. 

“I’m going to go speak with Jeff for a minute, I’ll be two shakes of a lambs tail,” Dr. Gray said to Louis, smiling as he stepped out of the room. 

“You’re okay baby, it’s just a little cold, nothing to fret about,” Louis whispered to Harry as he brushed his fingers through his hair, Harry starting to emit heat as he began to nod off. 

“Sleep little baby,” Louis said, “close your eyes love.”

Harry drifted off a minute later, Louis feeling him slip away against him. 

“Is he asleep?” Dr. Gray whispered as he came back into the room. 

“Yeah, happened a few minutes ago,” Louis replied. 

“That’s good, everything’s sorted out, nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you, for everything,” Louis said. 

“Anytime, I suspect it’s a touch of the flu, so as long as we keep an eye on him he should be alright,” Dr. Gray said, “make sure it doesn’t turn into anything else.”

“I’ll write down some instructions for you, but if you need anything you call me whenever,” Dr. Gray said. 

“Can you explain them to me too? Harry will stay asleep if we lay him down,” Louis said, Dr. Gray shrugging his shoulders. 

“Sure, we can do that,” Dr. Gray said, helping lift Harry from Louis’ lap, keeping his head steady as Louis got a pillow for him, settling him down. 

“Sound asleep,” Dr. Gray said as they positioned Harry’s arms across his tummy, making sure he was all tucked in. 

“He’s a good sleeper, can be a little fussy at times but that’s it,” Louis said, smiling at Harry sleeping. 

“That’s good, lets chat the plan,” Dr. Gray said, getting a pen and paper from Harry’s table, speaking as he wrote. 

“So, he’s off tomorrow, bed rest as much as he can, fever check at least every half hour – if it breaks on it’s own then that’s great, but if it gets to a hundred and three then break it with two NyQuil. I doubt he’s been taking enough to really clear it up, so two should do the trick. If it doesn’t then call me, it’s more serious if it doesn’t calm down with medication, and I’ll need him admitted, okay?” Dr. Gray said. 

“Okie dokie, I will,” Louis said. 

“If he’s really suffering to sleep then don’t be afraid to medicate either, sometimes sleep is more important than the fever, we don’t want him exhausted or coughing all night, or anything like that.”

“As far as the IV goes, I’m going to take out the one he has now and I’ll swing by to give him another one tomorrow and to check on him. If he wants a bath then you have nothing to worry about, just make it a bit cool so we’re not ramping up his fever any. Inhaler needs to be three times a day – in the morning, at lunch and before bed. Anytime he sounds wheezy or complains his chest is tight or hurts give it to him, I think you have a pretty good handle on that though.”

“That’s really it, we’ll get through the next two nights and then on show day hopefully he’ll feel well enough to go on without medication, but if he doesn't then we’ll deal with it,” Dr. Gray said, finishing writing down what he had said, Louis nodding and smiling as Harry had begun to snore, completely passed out on the couch. 

—

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Louis said hours later, picking Harry up from the passenger seat, Harry’s head lulling on his shoulder as he was carried into the house. 

“Let’s get you into bed mister, it’s been a long day,” Louis said, kicking his shoes off and taking Harry upstairs into the spare bedroom, laying him on top of the duvet. 

“Bath or no love?” Louis asked, Harry shaking his head ‘no’.

“Okay, let me get you undressed and under the covers,” Louis said, tugging at Harry’s shoes and wiggling him out of his pants, his tshirt coming off his head last. 

“Here we go, under the covers,” Louis said, helping Harry crawl into bed, Harry out almost immediately. 

“Ya poorly thing,” Louis whispered, tucking Harry in and leaving him, going to the bathroom to get out his overnight supplies. 

Louis slid into bed beside Harry five minutes later, clicking the light off. 

—

“His fever broke around four a.m., I roused him for a bottle around seven but he’s been out since,” Louis said the next day, filling Dr. Gray in on their night as he came to check Harry. 

“Okay, that’s good, the fever breaking on its own is a really good sign, hopefully we’re on the flip side of this,” Dr. Gray said, “lets get some vitamins into him and some food, keep him hydrated, give him a boost.”

“I was thinking of bringing him down into the living room if you want, it’d be good to get him up,” Louis said. 

“Okay, I’ll get set up and you can get him,” Dr. Gray said, Louis heading off to the bedroom. 

“Hi love, I know you’re tired but it’s time to get up,” Louis coaxed, Harry passed out with one hand on his tummy and the other above his head. 

Louis roused Harry a little before picking him up, resting him on his hip before collecting a blanket and his pillow, heading down to the living room with him. 

“Hey, there’s the sunshine,” Dr. Gray said as he saw Harry, getting a sigh from him. 

Louis set his pillow down on the couch and Dr. Gray took the blanket while Louis swung Harry’s legs into his hold, setting him down onto the couch. Harry’s legs were covered up by the blanket, torso on display as Dr. Gray began taking his vitals. 

“Do you want to listen? I know it’s kinda fun,” Dr. Gray asked as he caught Harry watching him, Harry nodding and letting Dr. Gray put his stethoscope into his ears. Dr. Gray placed it over Harry’s heart, Harry smiling and twisting his feet at the sound. 

“You hang on to that for a second, I’m going to take your blood pressure,” Dr. Gray said, Harry playing with the stethoscope in his hands while the cuff was velcroed onto his arm. 

“Sorry, just stay still for a second,” Dr. Gray said as he gently brought Harry’s one arm down beside him, starting the blood pressure cuff. 

“Nice and relaxed, huh?” Dr. Gray said as the machine showed Harry’s numbers, Harry staring at him a little dumbly. 

“Are we done? Thank you,” Dr. Gray said as Harry passed him back the stethoscope, Dr. Gray helping him take it out of his ears. 

“I’m going to have to prick your elbow like I did yesterday, okay? Daddy is going to sit beside you and hold your hand though,” Dr. Gray told Harry, Louis kneeling beside Harry’s head and positioning himself so that Harry couldn’t see his one arm. He took Harry’s far hand and rested it on his chest, stroking his hair with his other hand. 

“You’ll be fine, never hurts, does it?” Louis praised as Harry was prepped, jerking as he felt the prick of a needle in his skin. 

“Good job, you’re doing so well,” Louis praised, hearing the sound of Harry’s IV being taped down. 

“Quick and easy, you’re a good little patient,” Dr. Gray said, hooking up Harry’s vitamin bag to him and taping it to his arm. 

“Not even a tear baby,” Louis said, rubbing his thumb on Harry’s temple as Harry sighed into his hand. 

“Here’s the blanket, I’m all done,” Dr. Gray said, Louis taking it and tucking it around him, Harry held tight to his hand. 

“You can sleep more if you like, the IV is going to be a while,” Louis said, Harry looking tired with a little frown on his face. A shiver sneaked up his back, Louis feeling it under his arm. 

“Are you cold baby?” Louis asked, Harry nodding to him. 

“Let me get you another blanket, I’ll be two seconds,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s knuckles before standing up, going to their bedroom. 

“I know we usually use the weighted blanket for tour but I thought you might like it now, I know it’s comfy,” Louis said as he came back, Harry nodding as the heavy blanket was laid on him, cocooning him into the couch. He got one more blanket laid over him, Louis smiling down to him as he tucked in his shoulders. 

“Is that better? Toasty warm?” Louis asked, Harry nodding happily, body tugging him back into sleep under the pressure. Louis waited patiently until Harry was deep breathing, fast asleep again. 

“You need to sleep as well,” Dr. Gray said, laptop in hand, “I’m going to do some work, I’ll keep an eye on him while you nap.”

“Sorry, I’m sure this isn’t your planned day,” Louis said, feeling a little wired. 

“It’s fine, being out of the office and hospital is good for me, and I’m still working,” Dr. Gray said, setting his laptop down on the armchair, “I don’t want you to worry, let’s go to bed.”

Dr. Gray held his hand out to Louis, wiggling his fingers at him. 

“How do you know where the bedroom is?” Louis asked. 

“I don’t, but I’m assuming that you didn’t pull Harry out of a dungeon upstairs, so I guess that it’s up there,” Dr. Gray said, smiling at Louis. 

“Can I sleep down here?” Louis asked, Dr. Gray dropping his hand in defeat. 

“Okay. Go get your stuff and you can sleep in the chair,” Dr. Gray said, lightly shaking his head at Louis’ antics as he walked towards the stairs.

“This is Harry’s diaper bag if you need it,” Louis said as he came back, pillow and blanket in one hand, bag in the other. 

“Okay, I’ll make sure to check him,” Dr. Gray said, taking the bag from Louis and looking at him expectantly, Louis huffing and making his way to the chair. 

“It’ll be fine,” Dr. Gray assured as he helped Louis get sorted, tucking the blanket in around him. 

Dr. Gray left him alone, sitting on the floor with his laptop on the coffee table, shaking his head with a smile as he saw Louis passed out and drooling a minute later. 

—

“Sorry,” Dr. Gray whispered to Harry, “I’m just checking.”

Harry frowned at the feeling of a thermometer in his ear, waking up to being prodded unpleasant to him. 

“No fever, that’s good,” Dr. Gray said, throwing the tip of the thermometer away. 

“I’m going to check your dip, I’ll leave you alone after that,” Dr. Gray warned as he went for Harry’s blankets, Harry turning his head away and seeing Louis sleeping in the chair. 

“Yeah, daddy’s sleeping too,” Dr. Gray said, touching Harry’s diaper and feeling that it was wet. 

“It’s wet so I need to change you, okay?,” Dr. Gray told Harry, getting the diaper bag open. He rooted through to make sure he had everything he needed, pulling out a pair of gloves and a changing mat. 

“I know, the blankets heavy,” Dr. Gray said as he carefully folded up the blankets onto Harry, keeping Harry’s arms at bay. 

Harry frowned as he was moved to get his change, Dr. Gray gentle but firm in his movements of Harry’s legs. Harry squirmed at the cold air on his privates, beginning to shiver as he was wiped down. 

“I know, it’s chilly,” Dr. Gray tried to console, smearing a bit of diaper cream on Harry’s red spots at the same time. 

“Just the dip,” Dr. Gray said, wrapping Harry into the protective garment. 

“There we go,” Dr. Gray said as he took his gloves off and removed the changing pad, leaving them on the floor as he got to tucking Harry back in. 

“Let’s tuck in these cold toes,” Dr. Gray said, making Harry huff a giggle as he sausaged Harry into the blankets again. 

“Easy,” Dr. Gray cooed as Harry began coughing, his throat tickling as it got worse, a croupy cough coming out of him. 

“Let’s sit up,” Dr. Gray said, helping Harry sit up with a hand on his neck and thigh. 

“Yeah, let it calm down,” Dr. Gray said as Harry’s coughing subsided, sighing after the outburst. 

“You okay love?” Louis asked, sleepily shuffling beside Dr. Gray, Harry nodding. 

“Let me grab a bottle of water,” Louis said, tucking his blanket around himself and going to the kitchen. 

“Shhh, tuck in,” Dr. Gray said as Harry shivered, helping him sit back on his pillow against the arm of the couch, keeping his blankets around him. 

“Here love,” Louis said, standing above his head and putting a bottle into his mouth. Harry took a few sips before sighing and turning off the bottle. 

“No more? You can have some more if you like,” Louis said, brushing his hair back out of his eyes as he shook his head. 

“Bunny,” Harry whispered, pushing his head into Louis’ hand. 

“Warm bunny? That one?” Louis asked, Dr. Gray looking to him for guidance as Harry nodded. 

“It’s a toy you can warm up in the microwave - I’ll grab her and warm her up, okay?” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s head before stepping away, tossing his blanket on the chair and placing the bottle on the table. 

“You’re doing so well, I know it’s gross being sick,” Dr. Gray said, kneeling down beside Harry as he let his head lull to the side. 

“Nice and warm,” Louis said as he came back with the bunny, Dr. Gray helping Harry open up his blankets, taking his wrist gently as Louis placed the warm bunny on his tummy, wrist settled gently over it. 

“So good, isn’t it?” Louis asked as Harry sighed, warmth spreading to his body. 

“You’re about halfway through your IV, sleep through the rest of it,” Dr. Gray said, tucking Harry in as Louis played with his hair, letting him drift off again. 

—

“Baaaby,” Louis softly called a couple hours later, Harry blinking his eyes open to Louis smiling at him. 

“You’re all done your IV, doctor Gray is going to take it out, okay?” Louis said, Harry sleepily frowning as he saw Dr. Gray stood beside Louis, gloves on his hands already. 

“It’ll be nice and quick,” Dr. Gray said as Louis stepped aside, letting Dr. Gray kneel down again. 

He lifted the edge of Harry’s blankets and slipped his hand in, gently digging Harry’s arm out and letting it hang outside of the covers. Harry whimpered as he saw the IV, Louis cooing to him. 

“It’s okay, it’s coming out now,” Dr. Gray said, rubbing Harry’s forearm before peeling the tape from his arm and disconnecting his tubing, edging the tape off of the IV and holding it steady as he pressed a piece of gauze over it. Harry whined as Dr. Gray slid out the IV, quick to put pressure on the gauze. 

“Can you hold this?” Dr. Gray asked Louis, taking over holding the gauze as Dr. Gray readied a bandaid. 

“It’s just a little blood sweetie, you’re okay,” Louis said as Harry upset, Dr. Gray placing the bandaid on Harry’s arm and taking the gauze from Louis. 

“Shhh, you can come up if you like,” Louis said as Harry tried to grab for him, wanting in his arms. 

“It’s okay, have a little boo,” Louis said as Dr. Gray helped get him out of the covers, nuzzled into Louis’ shoulder with his bunny in hand. Dr. Gray got his top blanket and put it on his shoulders, tucking it along his body as Louis tucked it under his bum. 

“We must be feeling better if we’re up for a little cry,” Louis said, soothing Harry with a back rub and a sway around the coffee table. 

Harry sat up after a few tears, rubbing at his eyes as Dr. Gray finished his clean up, tossing away his gloves. 

“Wasn’t too bad, was it?” Dr. Gray said, smiling at how disheveled Harry looked after sleeping and not showering for a day. Harry pouted at him a little bit, feeling a bit disjointed in his head. 

“Do you mind if I take your vitals and blood sugars? You haven’t eaten and I’d just like to check after being on the IV,” Dr. Gray said, Harry dumping his head into Louis’ neck. 

“It’s fine, lets sit hunny,” Louis said, turning and sitting on the couch with Harry in his lap, knees either side of Louis’ hips. 

“You’ve been perfect, just one more check and you’ll be good to go,” Dr. Gray said, Harry sniffling a bit from his tears. 

“You’re my good baby,” Louis said, smoothing back Harry’s hair as his blood pressure and pulse were taken, Harry looking tired despite his constant napping. 

“Looks good,” Dr. Gray said as he tugged on the blood pressure cuff, the sound of the velcro coming apart making Harry look down at it. 

“Do you want to see?” Dr. Gray asked, holding the fabric cuff up to Harry. He quietly took the cuff, running his fingers on the velcro and inspecting the metal loop as Dr. Gray listened to his chest. 

“That’s not how that works love,” Louis chuckled as Harry pressed the open faced cuff to Louis’ chest, messing around with it. 

“Do you want daddy to wear it too? Like you did?” Dr. Gray asked, taking his stethoscope out of his ears, Harry nodding. 

“Here, it slips around his arm, see?” Dr. Gray said, Louis being a good patient and holding his arm up, “then we slip it through the loop and double it back on itself, stick it down good.”

Harry followed the instructions and stuck the cuff down, rubbing the velcro to make sure it was stuck. 

“Good, then we push the big button on here,” Dr. Gray said, holding up the electronic monitor of the device, letting Harry push the button to start it. Harry watched and touched the cuff as it expanded, Louis feeling his arm pulse under the pressure. 

“There it goes, now we can look at the numbers,” Dr. Gray said as the cuff deflated, popping up Louis’ readings. 

“One twenty two over eighty three, that’s perfect,” Dr. Gray said, Harry tapping his finger on Louis’ heartbeat. 

“Yeah, that’s his heartbeat, a nice seventy two,” Dr. Gray said, smiling at Harry as he dopily let his hand drop. 

“We can take it off now, do you wanna pull the velcro?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry nodding and reaching for the cuff, putting pressure on the velcro with the palm of his hand. 

“Yep, just pull,” Dr. Gray said, helping Harry pull the cuff off of Louis. 

“There we go, all done,” Dr. Gray said, taking the machine from Harry. 

“You’re a good boy,” Louis said, pinching Harry’s chin in his fingers. 

“Now, I’m going to take a tiny pinprick of your finger – I want you to snuggle into daddy for a minute,” Dr. Gray said, Louis seeing him with the blood sugar monitor, coaxing Harry into his shoulder, holding his head steady so he couldn’t see. 

Dr. Gray made sure Harry’s blanket was up on his shoulders before taking his hand and wiping the tip of his middle finger with an alcohol swab. 

“Take a deep breath for me Harry, tiny prick,” Dr. Gray said as he placed the lancer on the side of Harry’s finger, Harry jerking and yelping as his finger was pricked. 

“Oh, oh, I’m so sorry – I got him good - I’m so sorry Harry,” Dr. Gray said as Harry started bleeding, the pinprick deeper than intended. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sure that was owie,” Dr. Gray said, soaking up some of the blood with the monitor before pressing a piece of gauze over Harry’s finger, rubbing his back through it. 

Harry squirmed against Louis, settling down as Louis cooed to him. 

“It’s okay, just hurt for a second, didn’t it? All done though, it’s all done, doctor Gray is looking after you,” Louis said, watching as Dr. Gray wiped up his finger and cleaned it, sticking a bandaid over it afterwards. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to hurt so much, I put a little bandaid on it to make it feel better,” Dr. Gray said, tucking Harry’s hand into his chest. 

Harry sat up with a few lost tears, looking at his finger before holding it up to Louis’ mouth. 

“Would you like a kiss to make it better?” Louis asked before taking Harry’s hand and planting a kiss on his bandaid, Harry smiling as they were dragged down his hand. Louis wiped his tears and let him cuddle on his chest, keeping him cocooned in his blanket. 

“He’s a bit low, it’d be good to get a meal into him and then recheck him an hour after,” Dr. Gray said, Louis nodding. 

“Other than that, just keep it quiet. I’m sure he’d like a bath and to sleep some more, if anything changes let me know and I’ll come right back or if you think it’s hospital worthy bring him in,” Dr. Gray said, beginning to tidy up his mess. 

“If he can’t sleep, is it okay to give him something for it?” Louis asked. 

“Of course, especially if the coughing acts up. Right now we want to soothe his throat as much as we can, and the coughing makes it worse so definitely medicate if it starts,” Dr. Gray said, smiling at Harry who was peaking up at him. 

“You’ll feel tip top in no time, won’t you?” Dr. Gray said, standing up from the couch to continue cleaning up. 

“Would you like to lay down again love? I have to make some food for you so you have some time,” Louis asked Harry, getting a little nod from him. Louis moved his body onto the couch, propping him up and pulling his blankets back over him. 

“I won’t be long love, I’ll be back in a few,” Louis said, leaving Harry to doze as Dr. Gray took a trip out to his car. 

Louis started in on making lunch, returning to the living room every five minutes to check on Harry, eventually leaving him to be once he fell asleep. 

“Okay, I’m off,” Dr. Gray said while Louis was cutting up some broccoli, “don’t forget his inhaler too.”

“Of course,” Louis said, looking up, “thanks so much for coming. I can tell he’s brighter already, his colours coming back.”

“Yeah, he’s a quick healer. We’ll see how he is tomorrow and if he needs another IV before the show then we’ll do that, and we’ll keep a close eye afterwards – I don’t want it developing into anything else just because he exerted himself,” Dr. Gray said, patting the wall with his hand, “cross that bridge when we get there. Have a good afternoon and night, see you tomorrow!” 

“See you tomorrow!” Louis repeated back, focusing on his cooking as the front door clicked shut. 

Louis quietly cooked for a while until he plated Harry’s food, cutting up his chicken and making sure the potatoes were thoroughly mashed, broccoli neatly steamed on the side. He got a fork and Harry’s rubber covered spoon, putting them on the plate before heading out to Harry. 

“Hi love,” Louis said softly, Harry awake again with his head leant against the back of the couch. He turned his head at the sight of food being put down on the coffee table, sighing out a little bit. 

“Don’t worry, you eat as much as you can, no pressure,” Louis said, sitting down beside Harry and helping him move the blankets to his waist, sitting him up a little more and getting the plate of food. 

“Which would you like first baby?” Louis asked, Harry pondering for a moment before pointing at the mashed potatoes, Louis scooping some onto his spoon. 

“Open up baby,” Louis said, Harry opening his mouth and letting Louis out some potatoes in. His lips slid easily over the rubber, most of the potatoes staying in his mouth as he half-chewed, half-mashed them against the roof of his mouth. 

Louis spoon fed him until he got full, leaving a few chunks of chicken and broccoli behind. 

“You did good, how does a bath and then bed sound?” Louis asked, Harry nodding and shifting himself against the back of the couch again. 

“Okay, let me put your plate away and run the bath,” Louis said, leaving Harry for a few minutes. 

“You trying to escape love?” Louis asked when he returned to get Harry, the lanky man half on the floor, knees on the carpet while his head was rested on his arms on the couch. He was tangled in the blankets, clearly getting sleepy from his food. 

He let Louis untangle him and lift him up, popping him on his hip and taking him upstairs into the spare bathroom, the room already getting steamy as he shut the door. 

“You ready to get all squeaky clean baby?” Louis asked, smiling when Harry nodded and let out a yawn. 

Louis pulled on his diaper tabs before slipping the diaper out from in between his legs, disposing of it before reaching for the taps, turning the bath off. Harry held onto his neck and peered at the water, Louis patting his thigh to signal for him to lift his legs. He gingerly sunk them into the water, legs a little ridged against the porcelain. 

“Sit down baby, it’s nice and warm,” Louis encouraged, grabbing behind Harry’s knees with his other arm underneath his armpits, Harry wiggling a bit as he was sat down in the water. 

“There, it’s not so bad huh? Would you like to choose a bath bomb?” Louis asked, holding the basket in front of Harry. He pointed at one eventually, Louis pulling it out. 

“Mmm strawberries love,” Louis said, placing the sweet smelling ball in front of Harry, letting him watch it fizz. He also dotted the water with a few toys, Harry delighted with the appearance of a boat, taking it and driving it across the water. 

Louis washed him down and scrubbed his hair as he played, Louis listening as the steam loosened his chest, eventually causing a goopy cough to come out of him. 

“Here baby,” Louis said as he dried his hands and got a few kleenex’s, holding them up to Harry’s mouth. Harry coughed into them, bringing up snot and saliva into Louis’ hand. Louis let Harry finish before tossing the kleenex and getting fresh ones, asking Harry to blow his nose into them. 

“I’m sure that feels a bit better,” Louis said as he washed his hands, seeing Harry take a deep breath, blinking slowly up at Louis. 

“We ready to get out?” Louis asked, Harry shaking his head ‘no’ as he revived his sunken boat from under the water. 

“Okay, you can play a bit but we need to do teeth and your inhaler too,” Louis said, Harry ignoring Louis in favour of his boat. 

Louis grabbed Harry’s toothbrush and got it ready, thankful that Harry didn’t protest him putting it in his mouth and scrubbing his teeth, being obedient when asked to rinse and spit. He was quiet through getting his teeth flossed, Louis thanking him as he finished. 

“Just your inhaler bubs,” Louis said, retrieving the medication as Harry worriedly looked at him. 

“I’m sorry, I know it irritates your cold but we have to do it,” Louis apologized, “keep playing with your boat, it’ll be over in a minute.”

Harry kept one hand on his boat but set the other on the edge of the tub as Louis pressed his chamber to his face, shaking the inhaler before pressing it to the chamber. 

“It’s okay, just take easy breaths,” Louis instructed as Harry reached up to chamber, feeling along it as he worried, bracing for the medication hit he was about to get. 

“Relax, I’m going to dispense it now,” Louis warned, spraying the medication into the chamber and letting Harry breathe it in. The coughing began halfway through, Louis letting Harry hold the chamber as he tried to keep his breathing steady. 

“You’re doing so well,” Louis praised as he finished timing and took the chamber away from Harry, letting his coughing die down on its own. 

“It’s sounding better, not so violent anymore,” Louis said, wiping off a few stress-induced tears from Harry’s cheeks. 

“Play for a minute, I’ll get the towels out,” Louis said as Harry looked at him and sighed, tired of being sick. 

Harry splashed around with his boat as Louis pulled out the towels though, enjoying the last of his bath before the plug was being pulled and his skin was rinsed clean. Louis wrapped him up tight, bringing him into the bedroom before he knew it. 

“Sleep if you’re tired baby, no shame in sleeping,” Louis said as he laid Harry on the bed and dried him off, Harry feeling the pull of sleep dragging him away from consciousness. Louis watched his eyes shut and felt his body sag as he fell asleep, body worn out from his sickness. 

—

“Haaa-rry,” Louis sing-songed the next morning, gently brushing at Harry’s fluffy curls to wake him up. 

“Hi baby,” Louis said with a smile as Harry opened his eyes, looking way brighter than he did yesterday. 

“Guess who’s sitting atop the charts right now?” Louis said, laughing as Harry smiled and put his arm over his eyes, rolling over and squealing into his pillow. 

“It’s my babyyyyy,” Louis sang, rubbing his hands on Harry’s ribs and pressing kisses all along his shoulders and neck. He pulled Harry up out of his pillow, sitting him back on his knees. 

“You’re number one love,” Louis said, Harry a smiling mess as he put his hands over his eyes. Louis took his phone off the nightstand and showed Harry, pulling one of his hands off his face so he could see. 

Harry got choked up at the sight, holding his hand over his mouth as tears trickled out of his eyes. 

“Yeah, happy tears baby, I’m so proud of you,” Louis said, continually kissing all over Harry’s shoulders and neck as he processed the information. 

“And it’s show day, how exciting is that?” Louis asked, Harry nodding his head as he dropped his hand, taking a deep breath as the nerves kicked in. 

“You’re going to do great baby,” Louis said, snuggling into his back and rubbing his tummy, living in the quiet moment for a minute. 

“It means we have a lot to do today though, and I know you’d like to stay down but I’m going to need you to be a big boy okay?” Louis said, letting Harry go and standing beside him, slipping his phone back on the nightstand. 

“That starts with getting you out of your dip and into some big boy clothes,” Louis said as he held his hand out for Harry to take, Harry whining in the back of his throat. 

“Don’t whine Harry, you’re on vocal rest and this’ll be easier if you don’t protest,” Louis said, Harry sighing and taking his hand. 

“There we go,” Louis said, helping Harry stand and waddle to the master bedroom, stepping into the bathroom. 

“You’re a bit sopping today, that can’t feel good,” Louis said, pulling on Harry’s diaper tabs, rolling up the wet material and tossing it away. 

“I’m going to fill the sink up and I want you to wash up, okay? I’m going to get some clothes out for you, just come out when you’re done,” Louis said, filling the sink up with soapy water and passing Harry a face cloth, leaving a towel on the toilet for him. 

He left Harry to it, leaving the door ajar as he went to the closet, pulling out a few clothing options for Harry. 

“All clean love?” Louis asked as he saw Harry come out of the bathroom, towel held around his body as Louis laid one last pair of pants on the bed. 

Harry nodded, Louis smiling at him. 

“Let me check baby,” Louis said, Harry scrunching his nose as Louis checked to make sure he wasn’t raw anywhere, deeming him acceptable. 

“You wanna come pick your clothes?” Louis asked, leading Harry over to the bed, Harry reaching out and touching a few garments, feeling the fibres on his fingertips. He pulled a couple pieces out, placing them to the side, looking to Louis once he felt he was finished. 

“That’s what you’d like? Good picks love, let's get you dressed,” Louis said, picking up a pair of underwear and holding them out for Harry to step into, placing his towel on the bed as they were shimmied up onto his hips. 

Louis picked up his yellow tshirt with a panda bear on the front next, Harry holding his arms out and letting Louis thread it onto him, pulling it over his head and down his torso. His pants were next, brown corduroy tugged up his legs and buttoned around his hips. 

“Rings now,” Louis said, opening up Harry’s jewelry box and showing him, letting him root through it for the ones he wanted to wear. Soon enough the heavy rings were settled on Harry’s fingers, glistening in the light as he looked at them. 

“Let’s put your pearls on,” Louis said next, Harry ducking his head down as Louis fastened the necklace around his neck, smoothing them against his chest. Harry’s crucifix came next, tucked neatly under his shirt.

“Anything else other than some socks?” Louis asked, Harry looking across the clothing and reaching for one last piece, plucking it out of the pile. 

“Mmm excellent choice love,” Louis said, forever eyeing the blue and white checkered coat that hit Harry at all the right angles, making him look cozy but chic at the same time. 

Louis collected the clothing left behind and headed for the closet, laying it down on their trunk to be rehung later. He fished out a pair of socks at the same time, walking out to find Harry face down on the bed, wishing to catch a few more restful moments. 

“If you’d like to close your eyes for a bit you can, I’ll grab your inhaler and whip you up a smoothie, no worries,” Louis said, Harry nodding his head as the socks were laid beside him. 

When Louis got back to him he had fallen asleep with one sock half on and the other one in his hands, waiting to be put on. 

“Just me baby,” Louis said as he helped tug on the one sock, taking the other one and sliding it onto Harry’s naked foot. Harry stirred at the movement, blinking up at Louis as he rolled on his back. 

“How ya feeling? You’re looking better and you don’t feel feverish again,” Louis said, moving a curl off of Harry’s forehead and touching his skin to feel his warmth. 

Harry nodded and put his palms on his cheekbones, rubbing circles on them. 

“Do your sinuses hurt?” Louis asked, getting a nod from Harry. 

“It’s probably the congestion swelling everything up, you can have some medicine if you like,” Louis said, Harry nodding again, “yeah? You’d like some daytime stuff?” 

Harry kept nodding, Louis telling him he would get it in a moment. 

“Let’s do your inhaler and then you can take some medicine and brush your teeth,” Louis said, Harry sitting up as Louis started shaking his inhaler. 

Harry turned and sneezed twice into his elbow as he sat up though, Louis squeezing his shoulder and passing him two tissues from the nightstand. Harry took them and blew his nose, wincing at the pain it caused inside of his face. 

“It’s okay, medicine is coming,” Louis said, shaking the inhaler one last time before passing it to Harry, making sure he stuck it in his mouth and breathed in the medication. 

Harry let out wet coughs as his lungs protested, Louis giving him more kleenex to cough into. 

“Sounds like it’s clearing out,” Louis said, Harry rolling his eyes as he wiped off his face and tossed away the kleenex. 

“Let’s get you some day meds,” Louis said, Harry holding onto his hand as they went into the bathroom. 

Louis pulled out the liquid cough medicine, dosing it into a syringe, turning to Harry who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Don’t be naughty,” Louis warned, Harry grimacing as he took the syringe and stuck it in his mouth, taking the bitter medicine. 

Louis passed him a cup of water from the sink, Harry scrunching his nose and sticking his tongue out from the taste of the medicine. 

“Drink, love,” Louis said through a laugh, taking the syringe back from Harry and cleaning it out as Harry rinsed the taste out of his mouth. 

“Brush your teeth, I’m just going to load the car up,” Louis instructed, letting Harry squish him in a hug and kiss the top of his head, Louis knowing it was his ‘thank you’ for the moment. Louis left him at the sink, nabbing his inhaler and smoothie from the nightstand, heading out to the car. 

—

“You’re my sleepy boy today, aren’t you?” Louis said as roused Harry from where he had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, Harry looking over to him with sleepy eyes. 

“We’re here,” Louis said, Harry sighing, trying to keep himself steady inside. 

“You’re going to do so well, don’t fret at all,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s knuckles in his hand. 

Harry nodded after a moment, sitting up and taking off his seatbelt, rubbing his eyes and raking his fingers through his hair one last time. Louis watched him open the door, sliding out of the car into his world, into the mass chaos that he had created. 

Louis smiled as he stepped out of the car, getting Harry’s bag from the back to the soundtrack of congratulations and hugging for Harry. Louis was soon enveloped too, the buzz in the air electric, everyone anticipating the upcoming show. 

“Doctor check, soundcheck, nails, bit of free time to eat, little bit of social media check in, get dressed, show time, okay?” Louis heard Harry’s assistant talking to him, Harry nodding at her. 

“Can we keep soundcheck as quick as possible? I don’t want him stressing his voice,” Louis said, concerned over the schedule. 

“Of course, and if he’s not cleared to sing for it that’s fine too,” she said, “whatever makes everyone comfortable.”

“Okay, good,” Louis said, linking his fingers in with Harry’s as they were led down to the dressing rooms, stepping into Harry’s, Dr. Gray waiting for them. 

“Good morning, how are we today?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry a bit sheepish towards him. 

“We’re good, a bit tired but we’ve definitely started clearing out,” Louis said, smiling up to Harry. 

“That’s good, why don’t you come sit and I’ll give you a once over?” Dr. Gray said, Louis having to tug Harry over to the couch, getting him to sit down. 

“He was starting to get runny and he was having sinus pain so I gave him some DayQuil, I hope that was okay,” Louis said. 

“Not a problem, we’ll probably have to give a little something for the show,” Dr. Gray said, turning to Harry, “I’m just going to need your jacket and top off.”

Harry slowly slid his jacket off, placing it on the side of the couch, lifting his arms to Louis, getting him to tug the hem of his tshirt up and off of his head. 

“Be good,” Louis reminded as he turned Harry’s tshirt the right way, Harry wrapping his arms loosely around himself. 

“Nothing scary, I promise,” Dr. Gray said as he moved Harry’s closest arm away from himself, placing it so he could wrap a blood pressure cuff around his arm. 

“Chest feels okay?” Dr. Gray asked as he let the cuff run, sticking a thermometer into Harry’s ear, Harry nodding a little bit at the question. 

“That’s good, temperature looks great, blood pressures a little high but I can’t say I’m worried considering that you’re about to play a show,” Dr. Gray said, making Harry smile into his shoulder as his blood pressure cuff was removed. 

“Can you open your mouth and stick your tongue out for me?” Dr. Gray asked, Harry doing as he was told. Dr. Gray stuck a tongue depressor in his mouth and shone a light into his throat, looking carefully at how sore it was. 

“Good, it looks a lot better than before,” Dr. Gray said as he took the tongue depressor out of Harry’s mouth, “you can talk, but be gentle with it, no yelling or anything.”

Harry smiled and nodded, “can I sing?”

“Let me listen to your chest first, take some deep breaths for me,” Dr. Gray said, sticking his stethoscope into his ears and pressing it along Harry’s back as he breathed in and out. 

“Everything sounds good, we’ll try and time the DayQuil to cover over the concert, so hopefully you won’t be too runny. You’re cleared for soundcheck and I’ll take a look at your throat after, just in case it gets a bit raw and we need some more rest,” Dr. Gray said, “I’ll clear you for the concert then, okay? And I still want you to get scoped in the next couple of days just to be safe.” 

“Okay, cool,” Harry said, smiling up at Louis as he got kisses on his forehead. 

“What do we say love?” Louis prompted. 

“Thank you,” Harry bashfully said to Dr. Gray, leaning his head on Louis’ tummy as he smiled. 

“You’re very welcome, anytime,” Dr. Gray said as he cleaned his bag up, “I can’t wait to see the show, I hear the guy is really good.”

Harry smiled and laughed into Louis’ shirt at the words, Louis running his hand down the back of Harry’s head, ruffling his curls as he picked up Harry’s tshirt for him. 

“Let’s get this number one boy dressed and out there then,” Louis said, Harry a face full of dimples as he was redressed and ushered up to the stage. 

—

“What do you think?” Harry asked as he turned around for Louis, showing off his white flares and magenta top. 

“Can’t believe you stole my suspenders,” Louis joked, Harry letting out a bright laugh at him. 

Louis pulled him close, Harry towering over him in his heels, perfume radiating off of his chest. 

“I’m so proud of you and I love you so much,” Louis said, Harry’s hands resting on his hips as Louis took Harry’s cheeks in his hands, pressing their lips together in the quiet dressing room. 

Harry pulled away to sniffle, his nose being a constant drip all afternoon as they waited until showtime to medicate him again. 

“We’re an hour out, lets do your medicine so you can brush your teeth and get warmed up,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek before moving away from him. He picked up the syringe that Dr. Gray had given them, the orange liquid waiting to dry up Harry’s symptoms. 

“Ah, the worst taste in the world, my favourite,” Harry said as Louis passed him the syringe, Harry looking at it as Louis unscrewed the lid on his water bottle. 

“Yes, and it must go in your mouth now,” Louis said, holding Harry close to him with an arm around his waist. He watched Harry pull the safety cap off, sticking the syringe into his mouth. Harry waited a moment before depressing the plunger, scrunching his face as he swallowed, trading items with Louis and drinking down some of his water. 

“It’s so gross,” Harry said, a pained expression on his face. 

“It’ll go away, you can brush your teeth if you like,” Louis said, Harry nodding and giving Louis a kiss on his head before giving him the water bottle and going off to start his pre-show routine. 

Louis stayed out of his way for the rest of the evening, a tender kiss left in the hallway the last thing he saw of Harry. 

—

“He’s brilliant.”

Louis smiled at the words, watching Harry prance and dance across the stage, effortlessly playing with the crowd as he sang his heart out. 

“Always has been,” Louis said, turning and smiling at Dr. Gray.

“I’m all set up to check him nice and quick when he’s done, I don’t want to hold him hostage for too long,” Dr. Gray said, Louis pursing his lips and nodding as he looked back to Harry. 

“He’s almost done, just a couple more songs to go,” Louis said, watching as Harry wrapped up the show. 

It was commotion as he finished, everyone filing off stage before Harry came down the stairs, Louis knowing it wasn’t good as Harry dropped his façade, bee-lining for his dressing room. Louis followed him in, watching him kneel down and violently empty his stomach into a bin before he even knew what was happening. Everyone quieted at the onset of his sickness, giving him space as Louis knelt beside him and kept his hair and clothes out of his way, whispering to him that it was going to be okay. Dr. Gray stood behind them, waiting patiently until Louis looked up to him. 

“Where’d this come from?” Louis asked, Dr. Gray looking over Harry’s shoulder at his vomit. 

“It looks pretty mucous heavy, all the draining probably got upset with the exertion, I doubt it’s a stomach flu or virus,” Dr. Gray said, Harry groaning into the bin. 

“It hit like, halfway through,” Harry said, hands shaking on the edge of the bin. 

“Sheesh, you sang through a cold and nausea the whole time?” Louis asked, Harry nodding before turning and throwing up a bit more, whining at the acidic taste in his mouth. Someone offered Louis a wet cloth and a bottle of water over his shoulder, Louis thanking them and wiping Harry’s mouth up before offering him some water. 

“Noooo,” Harry said, trying to push the water away. 

“Rinse your mouth love, so you don’t have to taste it,” Louis instructed, helping Harry sip and slosh the water in his mouth, spitting it into the bin. 

“Do you feel like you could move to the couch? We can get you out of your clothes and into something comfy,” Dr. Gray asked, Harry wobbly as he stood up, getting guided to the couch. He started fully shivering as he sat down, body in mild shock from all of the activity. A clean bucket was sat beside his feet, a splash of water in the bottom. 

“Can everyone clear out and someone grab EMS for me?” Dr. Gray asked, kneeling down to undo Harry’s boots as Louis went for his shirt, being as gentle as he could as he took off Harry’s suspenders and slipped his shirt off his shoulders. 

“Lou, Lou- I, I’m cold-,” Harry worried, teeth chattering even as sweat trickled down his temple. 

“I know, helps right here baby, just keep taking good breaths for me,” Louis said, seeing the panic in Harry’s eyes, “everything’s going to be fine.”

Two burley EMS men came into the room just as Harry puked again, Louis grabbing the bucket and holding it to his face with one hand while wiggling the shirt off Harry’s arms with the other. Louis could hear the medics talking to Dr. Gray, hearing them opening their bag and putting on gloves. 

“Let them work,” Dr. Gray said to Louis, pulling him away from Harry as one of the medics took the bucket from him. 

“What?” Louis asked as he watched the two men introduce themselves to Harry, setting to work on him. 

“He needs quick access to nausea medication - I’m not that type of doctor, they’ll do a better job than me,” Dr. Gray said, “they’ve already set an IV, they’ll administer in a minute.”

Louis watched as they helped Harry, monitoring him and giving him medication, settling him down from his shock. They methodically checked him over, relaxing as Harry stabilized. 

“We gave him some nausea and anxiety medication, he’ll be fine, probably just take it easy over the next couple of days,” one of the medics said to Louis and Dr. Gray, looking up at them. 

“Will it come back?” Louis asked. 

“Probably not, he overexerted himself and was barely tipping into shock, his numbers popped right back as soon as we calmed him down,” the medic said, “we’re just going to give him some fluids through the IV and he’ll be good to go.”

Louis nodded and smiled as Harry looked at him, looking cool as a cucumber as a blanket was placed over him. 

“You feeling better baby?” Louis asked, Harry happily nodding his head to him. The medics encouraged Louis over, sitting him beside Harry and letting him brush Harry’s hair back. 

“Three IV’s in three days, huh baby?” Louis said, Harry smiling at him. 

“I’m that needy,” Harry said, looking at his arm that was laid on the arm of the couch, IV taped into him. 

“I think this one might bruise,” Harry said, “bit more of a forceful entry than usual.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Louis said, “bruises or colds or throw up - I’m just glad I always get to take your home.”

Harry turned to him with a smile, “me too, love, me too.”


End file.
